navidad
by mayura.karin
Summary: en navidad pasa cosas increibles y esta es una de ellas XD !


**Jejejej se me ocurrio este capitulo espero que les guste .**

**Navidad:**

Era la época navideña y Todos estaban muy felices yendo por todos lados en excepción de la decima brigada que en la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro el estaba haciendo su papeleo mientras que una mujer con muhco volumen y pelo fresa estaba ahí frente a su escritorio viéndolo con una cara de cachorrito medio muerto.

-Matsumoto ya te dije que no, no voy a ir a esa estupida reunión –dijo Toushiro

-Pero Taicho es navidad usted debe divertirse de vez en cuando –dijo Matsumoto

-Ya te dije que no tengo mucho papeleo que hacer –dijo Toushiro

-Pero Taicho –insitió Matsumoto pero luego se le ocurrio una idea que iba a lamentar pero todo por su Taicho- si viene yo are todo el trabajo por una semana

Toushiro paró de escribir y lo penso muy bien hasta que acepto Matsumoto empezó a saltar de gusto.

-Bien Taicho prepárese que esta tardo iremos al mundo humano –dijo Matsumoto- a si y vístase bien

Toushiro dejo el papeleo y de malo se fue a cambiar.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Por otro lado en Karakura en la familia Kurosaki todo estaba patas arriba Isshin daba vueltas por toda la casa preguntando que se iba a poner mientras que Ichigo y Rukia empezaban a pelear de nuevo y Yuzu preparaba la cena navideña mientras que Karin trataba de dormirse para no ir a esa fista navideña en la que se iban a reunir los shinigamis y la familia Kurosaki junto con los amigos de Ichigo (algunos) Karon al escuchar todo ese escandalo ella se estaba poniendo de mal humor, tenia ganas de ir y gritarles que se callaran pero luego al escuchar que todos se cayaron ella abrio su puerta para ver que Yuzu y Rukia se encontraban ahí enfrente de su puerta, ella al instante la quizo cerrar pero Rukia la detuvo.

-Que quieren –dijo Karin de mala gana.

-Lo mismo que te hemos dicho todo el dia –dijo Rukia

-Y no nos cansaremos hasta escuchar un si –dijo Yuzu

-NO –respondió ella

-Va a ser solo una vez en su vida –dijo Rukia

-No ya dije que no, no voy a usar un maldito vestido –dijo Karin

-Pero Onee-san –dijo Yuzu

-Bien si te pones ese vestio yo te enseño las artes demoniacas para que puedas ser mejor que tu hermano en eso –susurro Rukia en el oido a Karin

-Y tambien con la espada? –pregunta Karin

-Si –dijo ella

Oh yo tambien quiero –dijo Yuzu

-Bueno a las 2 –dijo Rukia

-….. Bueno acepto –dijo Karin arrancando el vestido de las manos de Yuzu- estupida navidad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ya era la hora de la fiesta y Yuzu y Tessai habían hecho las mejores comidas Yuzu e Isshin ya se habían ido a la fiesta que es en la tienda de Urahara mientras que Ichigo y Rukia esperaban a Karin que no bajaba de su habitación.

-Karin si no bajas en este momento yo te bajare a la fuerza –dijo Ichigo

-Ya voy pues –dijo enojada Karin mientras bajaba

Ichigo al verla el se sorprende y se sonroja un poco al ver a su hermana.

-K-karin te vez bien –dijo Ichigo

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Todos estaban reunidos al fin solo faltaban Ichigo, Rukia y Karin aunque Toushiro no sabia que Karin iba a asistir a esa fiesta el andaba en un rincón de mal humor y entonces el decidió caminar para ver el lugar que estaban debajo de la tienda de Urahara por que era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para poder hacer esa fiesta, Toushiro tenia puesto un smoking negro con la playera blanca, un pantalón negro con unos zapatos negros, después de un rato se encuentra con su teniente Matsumoto que traía un vestido lila largo que le llegaba por los pies y un escote en la parte superior que dejaba mostrar mas de lo devido con bordados de color blanco.

-Taicho!! Hola lo estaba buscando hay mucha gente jeje hasta esta el capitán Yamamoto –dijo Matsumoto

-El Yamamoto soutaicho!? –dijo imprecionado Toushiro

-Si –dijo ella

Vamos Taicho no se quede ahí solo venga vamos a divertirnos.. mire su excapitán!! –dijo Matsumoto señalando a Isshin

-Shiro-chan mira que sorpresa! –dijo Isshin

-Ca-capitan Isshin –dijo Toushiro sorprendido

-Veo que ahora eres un Capitan pero recuerda que aun eres un niño diviertete no seas amargado –dijo Isshin- mirame ahora yo ya estoy viejo pero aun soy feliz ahora ytengo 3 hijos que cuidar

-Hijos?! –pregunta el

-Ottou-san Onee-san y Onii-chan no regre… o el es …? –dijo Yuzu

-Oh el es mi viejo teniente cuando era capitan claro –dijo Isshin

-Oh mucho gusto soy Yuzu –dijo ella sonriendo

-Mucho gusto soy Hitsugaya Toushiro –dijo el

-Y diem como te ha ido? –dijo el

-Bien solo que mucho trabajo ademas mi fukutaicho no me ayuda e Ichigo es una gran ayuda junto con sus hermanas en el mundo huma…. –dijo Toushiro pero luego se quedó callado

-Que pasa Shiro-chan?

-Ku-kurosaki Ichigo es su hijo?! –dijo Tousihro

-Si solo que muchos no se dan cuenta jejeeje –dijo Isshin

-Entonces Karin tambien?! –dijo el

-Si mmm .. ¬¬u oh no sabia qyue Shiro-chan esta enamorado!!

-Que yo no estoy enamorado!! –dijo el sonrojado ligeramente

-Como tu digas –dijo Isshin

Despues todos miran hacia arriba en el techo al sentir las fuertes y terribles reiatsus de los 2 hermanos Kurosakis junto con Rukia Kuchiki pero al ver al techo ven como un chico cae de ahí por haber tenido un fuerte golpe, al aer al piso Yuzu corre para auxiliar a su hermano pero luego se quita al ver como una mujer a espalda de toda la multitud se para justo enfrente de Ichigo.

-Hey no es mi culpa que ellos se hacercaran así a ti huvieras visto las caras que tenian era ovio que querian algo mas contigo!! –grito Ichigo

-Pero ellos son mis amigos además, si ellos no me pueden hacer algo malo por que yo soy mas fuerte que ellos!! –grito la chica tan fuerte que se escucho a donde estaban todos como al igual la voz de Ichigo.

-Karin? –dice Toushiro

Ichigo se había parado y de nuevo iba a empezar a protestar cuando Karin le da una fuerte patada que hizo que Ichigo quedara pegado en la pared mientras que los demás por sus cabezas caían unas gotas.

-Valla si que los Kurosakis son los que dan fuertes patadas –dijo Ukitake

-Ni me lo digan que yo eh vivido con ellos todo este tiempo –dijo Isshin con una sonrisa

Despues de que Karin le dio esa fuerte patada a Ichigo Rukia igual de espaldas a ellos cayo al piso y jaló de la oreja a Ichigo mientras que le gritaba en el oido.

-Ichigo ya deja de ser tan sobre protector y dejala vivir en paz!! –grito Rukia

-Itai itai, péro!!... aaaa!! .. esta bien, esta bien!! –grito Ichigo

-Que ironia ser tan poderoso y no poder contra Rukia que pena me da –dijo Soi Fong

Despues de eso los 3 notaron como todos los estaban viento e Ichigo se puso recto.

-Estan todos viendonos –dijo Ichigo

-Idiota!! –gritaro las 2 mientras le daban una patada Karin en la cara y Rukia un puñetazo en el estomago- pero por supuesto que si pero tu tienes la culpa de haber empezado todo.

Al dejar de gritar las 2 voltearon e hicieron como si nada mientras caminaban.

Rukia traía un vestido negro de tirantes, la parte de abajo le llegaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, mientras que Karin como ya había crecido lo suficiente ella ya tenia cuervas que no eran ni tan pequeñas ni tan exagerada eran perfectas (pero tambien depende de quien lo vea por que cada quien tiene diferentes formas de pensar pero bueno aquí son ni grandes noi pequeñas ¬¬) entonces Karin al ver que todos las veian ella se sonroja por que ella nunca había utilizado un vestido el vestido era negro sin tirantes un cinto plateado que parecia cinturón que llegaba casi hasta los pies mientras que por el costado de una pierna tenía abierto una linea que dejaba ver su hermosa y delicada pero fuerte pierna, la línea llegaba por la mitad del muslo, y su espalda estaba toda descubierta, al ver eso muchos shinigamis se sonrojan otros se sorprenden al ver a Karin hací y Toushiro era uno de esos que se sonrojaban solo que lo hizo discretamente, pero fue notado por Rukia Matsumoto y Yoruichi.

-Kurosaki Karin que linda se ve hoy es muy difícil verla así quien la a convencido de verse tan bien –dijo Kyoraku acercándose a ella

Nanao le iba a echar agua pero ve como Karin se le adelanta y ella solo se reie, todos en ese enorme lugar se estaban divergiendo luego bailando luego emborrachándose y así. Despues de mucho Karin se encontró con Ichigo y Urahara.

-Ah Sombrerero loco, Karin no an visto a Rukia? –pregunta Ichigo

-No pero no han visto a Yoruichi-san? Pregunta Urahara

-No, han visto a Matsumoto tengo que hablar con ella –dijo Karin

-No –dijeron los 2

Karin seguia buscando a Matsumoto mientras que ella estaba con Rujia y Yoruichi.

-Bien entonces yo distraigo a Ichigo, no será tan difícil –dijo Rukia con un guiño

-Yo buesco a Hitsugaya –dijo Yoruichi

-Y yo a Karin –dijo Matsumoto

Las 3 se pusieron de acuerdo y se fueron a seguir su plan. Toushiro estaba caminando ahí cuando se encuentra a Yoruichi.

-Hitsugaya vamos a platicar –dijo Yoruichi

-A Hump –dijo Toushiro

Karin estaba platicando y riendo con todos hasta con el comandante Yamamoto hasta que se encontro a Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto al fin te encuentro quiero una explicación –dijo Karin enfadándose- por nos invitas ve ahora lo que uso por su culpa

-Hay Karin deja de hablar y sígueme vamos a platicar –dijo Matsumoto mientras la arrastraba

Despues de un rato Matsumoto y Yoruichi se estaban acercando hasta que ya estaban tan serca y huyeron de ahí, Toushiro y Karin se enoja ellos seguían caminando ellos estaban de espaldas hasta que se chocan ellos al instante se voltean pero al verse se quedan mudos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, hace tiempo que no se veian.

-Toushiro se ve bien –pensó Karin

-K-karin esta hermosa… que!? Pero que dije!? No estoy enamorado de karin –pensó Toushiro

Los 2 seguían viendose a los ojos.

-Hola Toushiro –dijo Karin sonriendo

-Karin –dijo Toushiro

-Como as estado –dijo Karin

-Bien, y tu como te va e Karakura? –pregunta el

-Bien no me quejo, derroto algunos huecos y me mantengo en mi vida "normal" –dijo Karin

Toushiro dio una ligera sonrisa y Karin se da cuenta y se le queda viendo.

-Sonreiste –dijo ella feliz.

-No –dijo el sonrojado

-Jjejeje y por que veniste? –pregunta Karin

-Me obligaron –dijo Toushiro

-Oh –exclamo Karin con poco animo

-Y tu por que bienes con ese vestido? –pregunta el

-Me oblegaron a usar este estupido vestido –dijo ella

-A mi me gusta cxomo se te ve –dijo el pero al reaccionar por lo que dijo se sonrojo

-E-enserio? –dijo ella sonrojada

-NO importa –dijo el

-Dime Toushiro –dijo Karin insistiendo

-Ya olvidalo –dijo Toushiro

Toushiro empezó a molestarse y empezó a camiar mientras que Karin la seguía después mientras ellos seguían camiando Karin se tropieza ella estaba callendo pero Toushiro la agarra de la cintura para que no secaia Karin al abrir los ojos ella ve aquellos ojos verdes que siempre a querido, sus cabezas estaban a pulgadas de juntarse mientras que Karin lentamente rodea el cuello de el con sus brazos ellos estaban quitando la distancia que tenian mientras que sus corazones estaban a mil por hora.

-Toushiro enserio cres queme veo bien? –pregunta Karin sonrojada

-Si te ves bien –dijo el sonrojado

-Eso eso muy bien Karin –dijo Yoruichi

-Vamos Taicho besela ya –dijo Mtasumoto

-Como va todo? –pregunta Rukia apareciendo

-Bi.. e Ichigo? –pregunta Yoruichi

-Ichigo.. Ichigo se fue y no a regresado -dijo Rukia corriendo

Toushiro y Karin se acercaban mas y mas.

-Toushiro por que no as venido a verme? –pregunta Karin

-Por que tengo miedo –dijo el sinceramente

-Por que? –pregunta ella

-Por verte con alguien mas, por no creer que yo .. –dijo el mientras acercaba mas Karin a el

-Si? –dijo ella con ilusión

-Karin!! –grito Ichigo enfadado

-Ichi-nii?!! –grito Karin mientras se separaba de Toushiro con la cara roja al igual que el

-Toushiro que estabas haciendo con mi hermana!! –gritó el

-Kuyrosaki yo.. –dijo el

-Ichigo!! –grito Rukia-dejalos en paz

Todos se estaban reuniendo a ver cual era el alborot.

-Escuchame bien Toushiro si pones un dedo en Karin te la vas a ver conmigo –grito el

-Kurosaki yo no le voy a hacer nada a ella –respondio el

-Mas te vale –dijo el mientras jalaba a Karin lejos de Toushiro

-Toushiro ó.ò –pensó Karin

Todos empezaron a rumorear pero luego s tranquilizo todo Karin estaba en una mesa junto a Ichigo mientras que Toushiro estaba de mal humor por otro lado, después de un rato Karin se escabullo y fue a buscarlo Toushiro se dispuso a caminar de nuevo cuando a Karin justo en frente de el los 2 se miraban a los ojos.

-Karin yo –dijo el

-Toushiro lo siento si te cause problemas no debí de haber hecho eso –dijo ella mientras se iba pero Toushiro la agarra del brazo

no te vallas yo .. –dijo el mientras que ella se sonrojaba mas que el

Pero entonces Ichigo volvio a verlos

-Toushiro!! –grito el fuerioso

-Kurosaki espera mira esta vez no puedes detenerlos –dijo Yoruichi mostrando que arriba de ellos había un muerdago.

Toushiro y Karin se sonrojan furiosamente mientras que Ichigo no podía hacer nada, todos los demas empezaron a rodearlos y gritaban "beso, beso, beso, beso!!" Karin y Toushiro lentamente se miraban y mientras que se acercaban lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron, los 2 por primera vez se dan su primer beso Karin rodea el cuello de Toushiro y profundizaban el beso hasta que Ichigo no soporto mas y dijo que pararan todos ahí empezaron a pirotear y chiflar por ese gran beso que fue del niño prodijio y la chica mas rebelde de ahí, nadie se espero que el chico mas serio correcto y frio se fuera a besar de la chica mas rebelede testaruda de todas. Despues de el beso Rukia habló seriamente con Ichigo mientras que Karin salía del sótano, después fue Toushiro y nadie lo había notado. Al salir Toushiro ve a Karin viendo la nieve como caía el la abraza por detrás y ella se sonroja.

-Toushiro –dijo ella sonrojada

-Hola –dijo el

-Y bien que me querías decir hace rato? –pregunta ella

-Yo… te queria decir que .. te amo Karin –dijo el

-Toushiro .. yo tambien desde que te conocí yo te ame –dijo Karin sonriente mientras que salia de los brazos de el e iba a la nieve el la siguió pero al no verla mira a todos lados hasta que en su cara se estrello una bola de nieve el se enojo pero luego escucho la risa de Karin, el corrió tras ella mientras que ella huía de el, pero Toushiro era mas rápido la agarro por detrás la rodeo de la cintura mientras que ella luchaba pero no fuertemente después los 2 cayeron en la nieve y empezaron a rodar al caer Toushiro quedo abajo mientras agarraba a Karin.

-Te quiero tanto mi Rin-chan –dijo el en su oído

-Toushiro –dijo ella mientras se paraban.

Toushiro rodeo de la cintura a Karin mientras que ella lo rodeaba del cuello con su brazos.

-Con que rin-chan eh –dijo ella

-Si mi rin-chan –dijo el mientras empujaba a Karin a el

-Je mira es ka segunda vez que sonries en el día que milagro –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su cara

-Es navidad todo se da hoy –dijo el mientras se acercaba mas a ella

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo ella mientras que los 2 se besaron tiernamente Toushiro lamio el labio inferior de Karin mientras que ella tímidamente daba paso sus lenguas luchaban por ver quien dominaban, dieron unos cuantos pasos y cayeron en la nieve Toushiro estaba arriba de Karin mientras seguían besándose, después por falta de aire terminaron , Toushiro se acostó alado de Karin.

-Te amo –dijo Karin

-Te amo demasiado –dijo el

Los 2 se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Después de un rato Ichigo junto con Matsumoto, Rukia y Yoruichi fueron a buscarlos pero al verlos tiradosn en la nieve abrazados Ichigo primero se enojo pero luego lo tuvo que aceptar era la felicidad de su hermana mientras que las otras estaban muy contentas


End file.
